Promises
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: 7 months after Stahn left, Leon still can't forgive or forget. But why did Stahn leave in the first place? Leon's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny.

Memories

_My heart broke as I watched you walk away. I called out to you. My cries never reached your ears. I reached out, falsely hoping you'd come back to me. I started to run after you. The distance between us merely got longer. There was no way I'd ever be at your side again. I'd never feel your arms around my back as I cried. Never……Again. I fell to the ground, sobbing. I was completely oblivious to the people around me. Someone came over to comfort me. I pushed them away. Tears blurred my vision. I stumbled along through the town. I yelled at the maids to leave me alone. I collapsed on my bed as the tears wouldn't stop coming._

'I listened for news of you every day after that. I never heard a word of you at all.'

_My heart aches from lingering feelings for you. Every now and then… I see your smiling face. When I'm upset or lonely…I reach out, hoping to touch you. You disappear. Then I remember…you're not here. No longer here to comfort me. I wait for you to come back. _

'I'm starting to believe you'll never come back.'

_I'm confused without you here. I hear your name. It's nothing important. I don't eat much anymore. The only important thing in my life is… My wish to see you again. _

'Without that… I'll have nothing.'

_So I don't give up hope. That night……I dream of you. When we first met. How my feelings for you started. …When you left me. I wake up…… Can't get you off my mind. Someone's talking to me. I don't really listen. _

'All I think about is… You. I'm afraid I'll forget you if I don't. I don't want to forget you. I can't lose you… Not there, too.

Come back…

Please…

Stahn.

My first attempt at a story. Sorry if it sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

The day he left

Thoughts and memories came flooding back. I fought to keep myself from crying. I looked around my office to get my mind on something else.

The room was softly lit by a lamp beside my desk. The walls were bare. A few books littered the floor. Another light was on the ceiling, but it remained unused. On my desk were five piles of papers for me to sign. Four and a half of the piles were already signed. I leaned on my desk, wondering when my job would be done. I sat there for a few more minutes, before deciding that I was going to leave the castle once I finished the papers.

"Leon……. Magnus…… I swear, if I get any more papers today……" My anger was clearly visible as I signed the last paper. Another memory hit me, and I had to put my head down on the desk.

_"Stahn…You won't leave me, right?" Stahn looked me in the eyes as he prepared himself to say something._

_"I'll never leave you, Leon. No matter what happens."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

"That's right… But then, the next day…… Stahn…"

_"But why?! You promised you'd never leave me!" My eyes filled with unshed tears, blurring my vision. _

_"I'm sorry, Leon. But I have to leave." Stahn turned away, to the door. _

_"Why? That doesn't tell me why you're leaving me!" I could see him tense up as I argued, but I wasn't about to give up. "You told me so yourself that you'd never leave me!!"_

_"It's none of your business, Leon! I'm leaving. There's nothing you can say or do to stop me." Stahn turned back toward me as he said this. _

_"But, Stahn……I…" Tears fell down my face as I tried to think of something to say. _

_"Don't say anything. I'm leaving. My mind's made up. You can't change it." Stahn turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm._

_"Stahn……I lo-" I fell to the floor, holding my stinging cheek. _

_"I already told you! You can't make me change my mind. Stay out of my business." Stahn turned his back on me and left. I slowly got to my feet and followed him into town. _

_As I got closer to the front gate, I began speeding up. Then I noticed Stahn. I yelled for him to wait, but he didn't. I started running, but it seemed as though everyone was purposely getting in my way……_

"No… I don't want to remember. ……What did I ever do to deserve this?"

I know. It sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

"I got over it"

It was the 14th of September, and I woke up shivering. As a cold breeze swept through my room, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute." I stood up and reached for my bathrobe as another, much colder, gust of wind caused papers to fly around my room. I walked over and shut the window before walking over, and opening the door. It was Garr.

"Sorry, Leon. Did I wake you up?" I stood there, half-asleep as he glanced around my room.

"No."

"It's freezing in here. How can you stand it?"

"I just do. So, what the hell do you want?" I was about to slam the door in his face, when he finally spoke.

"You weren't at breakfast, so we were worried that you were sick or something. But, you're obviously not. So, you should probably get to work. There are some papers in your office, and some of the newer soldiers need someone to help them advance in their training." I stood there blinking as my brain slowly processed what he just said.

"No. ...Could I have the day off, Garr? I'm not quite myself today."

"Oh. Stahn again?"

"No... I got over that a few days ago."

"Really? How? We thought you'd never get over it."

"I told myself: 'When he gets back, he'll tell me. And if he doesn't, I'll just have to make him tell me.' Do you think I should?"

"Don't be too hard on him. You know better than anyone else how Stahn gets. ...Fine. You may have the day off. Just make sure you actually come to lunch, okay?"

"..." I slammed the door with enough finality that I heard his footsteps going down the hall a few seconds later.

"Liar. You're not over it yet. Why'd you say that?" I sat on my bed as Chaltier began glowing, silently hoping he wouldn't say too much today.

"Because I am over it. I'm just... still a little irrated that he didn't tell me why. I mean, what could be so special that he can't tell me about it? I told him everything, dammit! It's probably something dumb, to. Something like his uncle died and his sister's pregnant. But that still wouldn't explain why he couldn't tell me about it. Well. Enough of this. I'm going out for a bit." Chaltier's glow slowly diminished as I stood up. As I walked over to my dresser, I thought about where I should go. After a few moments, I got out some plain riding clothes, got Chaltier off his cushion, and prepared to go to the forest.

I hope I fixed up Leon correctly. He's my favorite, so I'll do my best.


	4. Chapter 4

A Warning

I stood on the branch, letting the soft breeze carress my face. It felt so good to be out of the palace for once. I forgot all of my troubles. Well, all but one.

"I wonder if Stahn'll come back... If he does, I'll have to get some answers out of him. As for today, I'll just enjoy my time outside." With the next breeze came something so horrid and unexpected, I nearly fell out of the tree. It smelt like I had just walked into Junkland on a humid summer day. I thought I might die if I breathed too deeply. I didn't have to wait long for the source.

Horrible creatures came into the forest. They looked like monsters from a bad horror movie. On top of their heads was an ear. They had three eyes. One on the front of their face, and another on each side. The mouth was at the top of their face, and there wasn't a nose to be found. They were all muscular, with two arms on each side. Their skin color looked like they had just crawled up out of a dirty sewer. Each of them were really tall, the shortest standing at seven feet.

I turned quickly and continued to climb up, as far as the tree would let me. I tried to make as little noise as possible, and had to catch a falling twig more than once. As I turned around, the ugliest motioned for everyone to stop.

"This is the spot. Set up camp." The speech was garbled, and it sounded like it was dying. I stayed there, even as night fell, waiting for them to go to sleep. Instead, they starte talking. The leadre drew something in the dirt, then looked up.

"We're here. Darliseild is here. If we're going to take Seingald, we must get this town."

"Why?"

"It's the capital. That's where the king is. If we want to control the kingdom, the king must die."

"When are we going in for the attack?"

"A week from now. They might as well have some time to get ready to die." I stayed in one spot until the last of the lights went out. Then, I gently climbed down the tree. I ran all the way back to the castle, barely stopping to catch my breath.

"I must see the king. Immediatly." I stood, glaring at the gaurd, trying to maintain a stance of command.

"But, Sir Leon. You do realise it's midnight, correct?" He shifted position, obviously flustered.

"It concerns the future of the kingdom. Please let me through." I relaxed my tone and stance, calming him a bit.

"Yes, Sir!" He went into the king's room, and came out a few moments later. "He says he'll see you." I nodded my thanks, then went into the king's room. I made sure the door was shut before turning around.

"My Lord. I have some grave news, I fear."

"Is it this important?" The king was sitting up in his bed, looking very tired.

"Yes. This concerns the fate of the kingdom." I took a breath to steady myself, then began.

"I was in the forest to the north, when some monsters came. They were hideous, and had a smell to match it. I ad to wait a long time, but they eventually spoke about their plans. They plan to attack Darliseild, and kill you. They want to take over Seingald. We've got a week to get ready. I returned as soon as possible."

"Very well. Gather all of the Swordian Masters. This is something for them to handle. Leon, I want you to be in charge. Eacuate the city, and prepare the troops for battle."

"Yes, sir. A warning, though. They will stop at nothing to kill you. I suggest you and the queen leave as well."

"... Alright. My wife and I shall evacuate as well." I bowed, thanking the king for the time he spared. I went to bed, worried about what might happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Plans

I slowly opened my eyes around midday. The curtains were pulled back, and sunlight poured into my room. My door opened, and a guard came in.

"Sir Leon? I was told to wake you up. The king wants to see you."

"Alright. Give me a few moments." The guard bowed and left. I stood and went over to my dresser. It took me about five minutes to find my clothes and get dressed. Then, I was on my way to the throne room. As I was about to go through the door, I saw Stahn. I took a deep breath, then went in.

"You called for me, my lord?" I bowed in front of the king, ignoring Stahn as best I could.

"The others are here. I would like you to begin preparations immediately."

"Yes sir. Follow me." Garr, Philia, Rutee and Stahn followed me to the war room.

"Okay. This is what we're up against. We've got six days until they come to attack us."

"And how are we supposed to fight an army of things that have three eyes?"

"We'll find a way, Garr. Trust me."

"We only have six days. You said that yourself."

"Trust me. We will find a way. We're already evacuating the city. The king and queen are also going to leave. Remember, these things are probably as strong as they look. Don't rush into battle like an idiot. Got that?"

"Why were you looking at me? I'm not that stupid." Stahn glared at me, and I returned it.

"No, but you do tend to rush into things. I'll say it again; don't rush into battle. If you don't think about what you're doing, you won't win your battle. That's all I have to say. I'll inform you when I have come up with a plan." All but Stahn left.

"Uh, Leon?" I held my gaze away from Stahn as I left, ignoring the fact that I probably just hurt his feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Finalizations

That night at dinner, I did my best to ignore Stahn, even though he was sitting across the table from me. I spoke to the king for a while, then he had to go to bed.

"Leon. Could I talk to you?" Stahn looked at me as though he expected to get a positive response. I ignored him, and stood up.

"Good night to you all. My lord, you must be really tired. Allow me to escort you to your room." I walked with the king to his room, making sure he didn't fall asleep in the hallway before he got to his room. Half an hour later, I got into my room.

"So, you finally showed up. What took you so long?" I spun around, startled that there was someone other than me in my room. Stahn casually walked over and put a hand next to my face, on the door to my left. Stahn leaned forward before speaking to me. "You've been avoiding me all day. I need to talk to you, and you're going to listen. Whether you want to or not."

"What do you want to talk about, Stahn?" I wouldn't look at him. I fI did, I'd end up acting like a heartbroken teenage girl, again.

"I'm going to tell you why I left. You know the party we had, the one you refused to go to? Well, Rutee and I... I was really drunk, Leon. Not as much as Rutee, but... So, yeah. Rutee's pregnant with my child. That's why I left. I took Rutee with me so that you wouldn't find out. I had hoped that you would give up on me if I pretended that I didn't care about you. Everyone says that you've looked lonely and sadder since I left. I was somewhat... relieved by that. I guess in my heart, I knew who I truly loved and wanted to be with. So, I'll make another promise, and this time, I'll keep it." Stahn gently turned my face toward him so that I was looking at him. I felt my face grow hot a he looked into my eyes. "No matter what happens in this battle, I won't let you die. If something happens and you do, I'll take care or your sister and my baby. I won't do anything stupid."

"I'll stay by your side Stahn. No matter what." I gasped as Stahn suddenly wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"I'm sorry I made you so sad, Leon. If had used my brain, I would have realised how much that would hurt you. From now on, I'll tell you everything." I closed my eyes and leaned against him, resting my head on his chest. I fell into sleep as Stahn gently stroked my back.

I woke up the next morning with my battle strategy in place. Then, at breakfast, I told the others.

"We'll attack them head-on. The bowmen will stand on the wall. They'll aim for the front eye. Rutee will heal the wounded with Philia protecting her. Once they're in range, the anyone with magic will cast one of their powerful spells. When Garr gives the signal, we charge."

"Why do I have to give the signal? You came up with the plan."

"It's only proper to have a king give the order. Train as if demon from the pit of hell were coming." I looked around to everyone, and they all shared my determination.


	7. Chapter 7

Battle

The day of the battle, I woke up early. and went to the top of the wall. The sky was dark and gray, the wind carrying sadness.

I looked out to the north, searching for the army attacking us. Then, I saw it. A cloud of dust rose from the ground, falling back down to earth as the beasts passed that area. I turned and ran back, signaling everyone to get ready. They were assembled half an hour later, and Stahn walked up to me.

"What, Stahn?" I crossed my arms, staring at him. My eyes widened as he took me in his arms, pressing his mouth against mine. My eyes closed as I put my arms around Stahn, pressing my body against his. A few long moments later, I pulled away from him, breathless.

"I love you, Leon." Stahn smiled, and as I opened my mouth to say something, there was a scream signaling the start of the battle. I ran back to my post as the archers started firing their arrows. I readied Chaltier, prepared to attack the monsters. Suddenly, Garr's voice rang out across the battleground, shouting to attack them. I hung back, waiting for some to come to me. One came, and I swung Chaltier above my head, pointing at it's heart. Blood burst from around my sword as it pierce through. Chaltier was a flash as I spun around, slicing another in half. Monsters kept me occupied as we started winning. Any that tried to run away got shot down by the archers or Garr. Rutee healed anyone that got hurt, so we didn't have any deaths.

Nearing the end of the battle, I shouted at Rutee to go back inside. I used Chaltier to crush the remaining three monsters, then looked around. Nobody was dead. The leader came out of the ground behind Stahn.


	8. Chapter 8

A loss of Pride

"Stahn! Behind you!" I ran toward Stahn as he turned, pulling out Dymlos. The thing grinned, and pulled out a sword as I fell over a rock, twisting my ankle, and throwing Chaltier at it. I tried to get back up, but fell back to the ground, unable to use my leg.

Stahn guarded nearly every move it made, dodging when he couldn't guard. Chaltier struck into it's left shoulder, causing a breif moment of hesitation. Stahn took the chance, swing at it's chest. He left a deep cut across it's torso, but it still didn't die.

"Come on... Come on! Stupid leg, work!" I gingerly stood on my leg, getting used to the pain. I looked over to Stahn, who was still battling the monster. Blood was pouring from a wound on his side, but he was winning. After a while, it finally fell down. Stahn walk over to me, holding his side.

"Stahn... You're alive!" I stumbled when I tried to move toward him, but he grabbed my shoulders.

"See? I told you neither of us would d-" Blood fell out of Stahn's mouth as my eyes widened in horror. Chaltier was potruding from his back. I looked over his shoulder at the monster. The thing was laughing as it died. A boulder came down, crushing it's body as I gently layed Stahn down, putting Chaltier next to him.

"Stahn. It's alright. You're not going to die. Just hang on, Stahn." I looked up, about to call out for a healer to come see to Stahn.

"No." Stahn put a hand on my face, turning it toward him. "Don't. Just let me go. It'll be fine."

"No, Stahn. I don't want to have to let you go. It can't end like this." Tears streamed down my face as I looked down at him, trying to control myself.

"I really do love you, Leon." Stahn's eyes closed as I looked at him through my tears. I fell onto Stahn, sobbing. The heavens cried as sorrow mixed with despair, pride and dignity lost on the wind. I lay there for a long while, rain washing away my tears.

"Leon. Come on." Garr lifted me into his arms, carrying me into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

The End

It was still raining out as I walked down the long corridor. I couldn't put the image of Stahn's death out of my mind. I absolutely had to go to him. If I didn't, I would eventually go crazy. Living without Stahn wouldn't be living at all. So, I made up my mind. I was going to him, and nobody was going to stop me. But first, I had to say my farewell. I gently knocked on Rutee's door, hoping she was awake. After a few moments of waiting, the door opened.

"Yes Leon?"

"May I come in?" She slightly smiled, then nodded her head, moving out of the way. I went over and sat on the chair next to her bed, waiting for her to sit back down. "I'm sorry to wake you up like this, Rutee."

"I know it must be important. ...This has to do with Stahn, doesn't it?" She looked at me with such sadnesss in her eyes, I began to doubt my decision. "Everyone says that you were really upset when he died. Garr even went as far as to say that you just gave up on everything as Stahn was dying. He says that you just stayed by his side, crying."

"Well, I kind of did. He told me to just let it happen. So, I did. I can't help but think that there was something I could've done to save him." Tears filled my eyes again, so I had to look away from Rutee. "I'm so sorry. I should've tried harder to save him." Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I looked back at her. "Now, you don't have anyone to help you take care of your baby. I can't, and even if I could, it would just remind me of Stahn."

"What do you mean you can't? You're right here, still alive. You're my brother, there's nothing wrong with you helping me." I smiled through my tears at her, wishing there ws some easy way to say it.

"I'm going to him, Rutee. I thought I should tell you, so you didn't get too upset. I don't know if the others will see it the same way I do, but I promised Stahn I would stay by his side. No matter what." I pulled a bell out of my pocket and put it in her hand. "I was going to give it to the baby as a present. Would you give it to the baby for me?"

"Of course, brother. I'll miss you. Say hi to Stahn for me." Rutee hugged me close, tears going down her own face.

"I'll give him your message. If you really want someone to help you, there's a soldier that really likes you. Ask him, and he'll hapilly marry you." I smiled at her, looking into her eyes one last time. "Good bye, Rutee." I was at the door when she spoke to me again.

"You never told him how you truly felt, did you? I know that sometimes what we want to say the most is the hardest to say, but you should tell him, Leon. Make sure that's the first thing you say to him." I looked back at her with a small smile on my face, before leaving.

As I opened the door to the outside, rain sprayed my face, and the wind llifted my cape. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small bottle. I set a determined look on my face, and headed out the door. The chapel was a large marble building, with a wooden door. I slowly opened the door, making sure the guard remained asleep. Inside, candles dimly lit up the air, casting long dancing shadows across the floor. In the center of the altar lay Stahn.

Hair framed his pale face, a few strands falling across his eyes. I gently layed my hand on his cheek, moving the strands off of his face. At his side lay Dymlos, sleeping next to his master. I lay Chaltier next to him, whispering a faint good bye to my friend.

"Oh Stahn. If only there was something I could've done. Then I wouldn't have to do this." I picked up the bottle, tears forming on the corners of my eyes, then slowly sliding down my face. I held back a sob as I looked down at him, wondering how he could ever forgive me for this. I drank the contents of the bottle before laying next to Stahn. I closed my eyes, my cheek on Stahn's chest. My final words vibrated off the walls of the small room, a faint "I love you."

I hope that wasn't a bad ending. That's my favorite pair, so I thought they should be together at the end.


End file.
